User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 22
Deletion Please delete Template:DeletePagePrank. 13:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) NO! Nevermind. Read history to see what I said. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 15:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Happy Earth Day Penguin-Pal! Enjoy your Gift! (Sorry it's Late)! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! , , (UTC) Roleplays Roleplaying is gonna be banned in 2 more days so should we put in the rules that roleplays must go on this chat so people don't get bored with no roleplays? :P I have been dumped in the sea! 07:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Super Hero Hoodie Hi! On this post that Thinknoodles made on CP Insiders, he said that the Super Hero Hoodie will be rare once the party has ended because not many people have it. I would agree with him as it is very hard to get. My friend spent 4 hours getting it. When the Snow Beta Hat was released, lots of people were wearing it. I haven't seen as many people wearing the Super Hero Hoodie and I wanted to ask what you thought. Do you think it will be rare? 09:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) My Rarity Edit I noticed you reverted my edit to the Rarity page saying it requires too much maintenance. How is this? It auto updates every day so it should be fine. 09:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:32, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Minor edit policy Hi Penguin-Pal, Sorry if you're busy, I have just been looking over the policies lately and it seemed, despite many admins saying so: there is no minor edit policy! Okay, there's an intermediate edit policy, but nothing about minor edits (maybe we could merge them?) Anyway, maybe we should consider making a policy about it (I'm so sorry if there's already one and I'm wasting your time), as when we do, we can create warnings bout it and enforce it more efficiently. P.S. I'm sorry if I can't respond to anyone's messages very quickly, as I'm on holiday at the moment and don't have a lot of time for the wiki. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 01:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RP Since RP is banned, Can you let everyone know about this; http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Marcus949/Since_Rping_is_banned_from_the_CPW... ? Page Creation Please create the following page: *Fireball Gloves with RE:RE:RP True, But its for the better. Don't you think? Marcus949 15:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, Mind coming on the chat for a while? Thanks! (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Voting Hey! Last week I asked you if you would allow me to vote for featured articles and wiki additions etc. and you said you needed to check with the other admins. Have you done so? If so, please unlock the following pages: *Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Image of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Vote Page *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Article 16:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) More Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal, I know you probably know this but we need more rollbacks. There are only 3 in total (7 if you include patrollers). Could you promote someone or open the Requests for rollback page? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Blog Post to Admins Hey. Could you check out my latest blog post? Thanks. User_blog:Twinkie102/Note_to_Admins -Twinkie102 Join chat Join chat please. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 14:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:More Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal, by the time you read my original message User:Vicyorus was promoted to rollback. Thats good as we needed one. While its not an urgent need, its always good to have plenty of rollbacks so maybe one more won't hurt will it? Of course this is merely a suggestion, if you feel we have enough rollbacks thats fine by me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Kick? Hi, Dororo recently kicked me for saying *eats AnimeDude467*, which he claimed was roleplay. I really don't think that's a reason to kick someone. Was that kick really fair? (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 20:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Now I was kicked for saying *eats pie*! (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 20:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not a reason to kick. Did you talk with Dororo about this? ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I did. He said he won't do that again. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 10:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok (lol long-distance mailing XP) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Please come on chat, please. I have to discuss stuff with you. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Will you please come on Chat Hello, Please come on chat. thanks! --~ It's Mothim 23:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Rights on my wiki I got demoted on my wiki. I remember making you Bureaucrat. Can you give me all my rights back on my wiki? (Bear in mind, I am the found of my own wiki ;) ) Unban Can you unban me? Someone hacked into my account and said what my ban said. It was not me! Someone did hack into my account! Oh, and i remember giving you bureaucrat on my wiki. Can you please give me my rights back? Marcus949 13:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki Updates Hi! Could you update MediaWiki:Recentchangestext with the following info? Welcome to Recent Changes. This page includes changes that are not visible in the '''. '''Usernames in green are Administrators. Usernames in purple are Bureaucrats. Usernames in black are Rollbacks. Usernames in grey are Bots. Usernames in red are VSTF. Usernames in pink are Wikia Staff. ' : - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - Contact an administrator LEGEND: '''N' = New page, m''' = , → = section edit, '''b = , mb = , Also, could you update the VSTF section of the MediaWiki:Wikia.css with the following: /*------------------*/ /*-------VSTF-------*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Cpl.Bohater", ahref="/wiki/User:Deltaneos", ahref="/wiki/User:Eulalia459678", ahref="/wiki/User:Grunny", ahref="/wiki/User:KATANAGOD", ahref="/wiki/User:Nifky", ahref="/wiki/User:RansomTime", a4187", ahref="/wiki/User:Sactage", ahref="/wiki/User:Sannse", ahref="/wiki/User:Sulfur", ahref="/wiki/User:TyA", ahref="/wiki/User:URL", ahref="/wiki/User:VegaDark", aBot", .vstf { color: Red !important; font-style: italic; } The list includes new VSTF users and has removed some of the old ones who have left. 15:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :URL and Sannse aren't . Sannse is Wikia staff. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 15:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Unban Wait, what just happened? I was unbanned yesterday, and now i'm banned? I think i smell something fishy going on here... But i think i know some of it. If you take a look at my chat ban, you'll see that i have said something. That was not me! Someone must have hacked my account. Can you unban me, please? Oh, and i'll change my password. Marcus949 15:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:global.js Thanks,it works now! AnimeDude467 (talk) 17:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Player Card ID Hi P-P, in chat today, I asked Fottymaddy about how to find your player card ID for the Player Card template, and he told me to ask you :P. If you mind, could you tell me how to find it myself or if that's too complicated could you just find my ID for me? Thanks :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) New update blog post Hey P-P, I got another club penguin updates blog post! You gonna add it? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Club_Penguin_Updates:_May_2nd_2013. User:Fottymaddy RE:RE:Minor edit policy Hi Penguin-Pal, I'm so sorry about not replying sooner! Well, and what I mean by this policy is to just know that the admins aren't bluffing when you can get blocked for it. Really it is just an idea and you can say no, - or I could be wrong and there is this policy somewhere. Anyway, please consider it! Once again I'm sorry about not replying sooner, it must have been really inconvenient. Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!''']] 11:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Messed up page. Dear penguin pal: I was adding content to the ooze power glove page then kind of messed it up...Will I get blocked or banned?!? Sorry Sorry about this, but can you please come to my chat? Marcus949 15:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC)